The Crave Within
by TheBlackBane
Summary: Sebastian Costellanos is investigating a sudden report of murders. What he does not know is, that Ruvik will chase him mentally, and physically. Contains MxM. Yes. Gay gay, lemon lemon. Please favourite and review.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Evil Within: ''The Crave Within''**_

Endless thoughts ran through the mind of the detective, the words that were spoken before in the elevator by Ruvik was burning his mind, his body still breathing heavily from the encounter. ''_Shit''_ was the only thing that Sebastian kept telling himself as the elevator went down, trying to compose himself from the horror he had observed. At long last the elevator made its way down, halting at another level of the Victoriano Mansion the detective found himself trapped in, like a prison with no exits, only endless doors that led to more rooms. Thick heavy steps were carried out of the elevator that filled the level with iron draggings across the crimson red carpet. ''_Shit. Where the fuck am I now?_''. He murmured to himself, despite all the training as detective he had, this was entirely out of his league.

Sebastian decided to walk along the long corridor that had doors at each passing metre, dazed as if his mind was not clear, which it certainly was not. He couldn't forgot that this was not real, but it was realistic, as the bleeding wounds were on his arms and legs, it could not be ignored. Step after step he compelled himself to move on, every door looking the exact same, like dwelling in a maze, and at long last he paused himself, hunching down with deep breaths, gasps leaving his mouth as a unsettling vibe filled the air around him. ''_Fuck..what the hell is going on!_'' he yelled from the top of his lungs, only to have his cry answered with silence. The detective elevated both hands to run through the thick locks of onxy running across his skull, shaking his head.

Sudden footsteps were emitting behind the male, slow, but grinding across the floor, Sebastian cramped in fear, his heart gradually letting its beating become faster upon the sounds he took in. No longer would he linger as he decided to run for it, whatever was behind him, it was pure evil. In quick hurry he ran forth, opening the closest door near his being and walked in, ramming it shut as he sank down to the floor, skulking as his pupils dilated, the golden within his eyes was no longer vibrant from this nightmare, but copper, dimmed from terror.

The detective thought he was safe in that room, for atleast a moment, his breathing slowly returning to a healthy pace as he eyed around the room, which appeared as a master bedroom, a big bed in the center, adorned with silked sheets of red, aside with a decorated wooden closet on the left, and opposing it was a desk with a lit candle, scurried around the surface of the desk lay several documents and letters. A warm sigh of relief was let out, leaning his head back against the door for a moment as his eyes closed, contemplating on what to do. How to get out of this mansion. Eventually his eyelids lifted, eyes opening again, only to see two bodies against the bed-end on the floor, stained with blood. ''_This..isn't good.'_'. He thought.

Not moments later, with widened eyes he lifted himself up from the skulked position he allowed himself in. Hands clamping against the wall's surface as his eyes remained steady on the corpses, scanning them thoroughly as his instinct and habbit of from the police force would do. Not without caution though, he slipped towards the couple, a female and a male, these were... _''Hello ''Seb''..''_. Rang a voice throughout the silence of the room, disturbed again by the familiar tone. The detective instantly looked around as he took hold of his gun, index-finger pressing against the trigger as he searched for the voice. ''_Where are you! Show yourself, Ruben!_''. He shouted, clearly agitated by being chased all the time, even more by the fact Ruvik was tugging his strings like a lifeless human puppet.

At this point, Sebastian was frantically searching around the room, staying close to the walls in first thought it'd be wise, the gun safely gripped in his right, albeit convincing himself this was all fake, his body began warming up intensely from the anxiety the male was experiencing. Heaving his chest up perpetually, feeling his heartbeat raising with much regret, he knew this is was Ruvik wanted. At a mere blink, Ruvik appeared before his visual, the white eyes staring into the copper orbs of the detective. Sebastian could not speak, like his tongue was missing, it was if something was consuming him in its entity.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Evil Within : ''Indoctrination'' Chapter 2**

Sebastian was cornered, the detective had nowhere to go, all escape routes were blocked by one individual: Ruvik, the hooded man that has been messing with his mind since he began this investigation. Tormented could be the right term for how the detective felt right now, his breathing unsteady, feeling the pair of white eyes staring at him.

No, this position was imminent, immobile, he could only be a fool to dare escape Ruvik now. Recalling he provoked Ruvik afterall, it might've been wiser to have fled his wrath. Despite thinking of what could have gone better, he could consider what might go worse now, at Ruvik's mercy, he kept silent.

Silence began filling the room for a vast amount of time, like time shifted and nothing seemed to be real anymore. The detective even wondered if this was a mere dream at this rate, how many times he has to say ''_Fuck_'' before he will awaken from this comatose? Oh how he held onto that moment, clamped onto that thought it was a mere dream, a nightmare that'd give a child a life-long trauma. Such an ordeal can not be manifested on anyone, mental scarring effects one, where the line between sane and the opposite is thin, like crossing ice that can break, drowning you. A deep inhale ran through the nose of Costellanos, nostrils widening as the dreaded air was sucked up by his fear. Ruvik stood before him, the man with the ragged white coat stared at him for eternity without lips parting or taking breaths, no signs whatsoever he was alive, it gave the detective even more urge to deter.

Those white eyes that contained so much emotion, carrying you away as if pulling strings, with ease the detective felt being drawn into Ruvik's captivating eyes, but he knew if he submitted, there was no way he could make it out alive. It was his duty, as a detective to cast away such terrors as Ruvik, such evil that kept manifesting, feeding on vengeance and pain of others. Ruvik extended his right hand to the black haired male, who was backed against the wall, letting the burned tissue of his digits scrape across the throat of the other, pressuring the veins running alongside the throat, before gripping the area, not to suffocate, but domination. Sebastian wanted to fight, but little energy, little sense left him fragile within the grip of Ruvik, he recalled he had his gun with just three or less bullets in them, but at this stage, gunpoint was a tactic to be considered useless, attempts validated futile.

Ruvik lifted his head upwards as his hand would begin to clamp closer around Sebastian's neck, lifting him up and against the wall, few inches from the ground,, the light in the room was just enough to disclose the misformed, damaged tissue cloaking across the hooded man's facial features. Few seconds passing Ruvik lowered his head slightly as his lips lined into a broad morbid smirk that only few consider alluring. Sebastian began to gasp for air already, although he did not feel like he was being suffocated._ ''What..is this?'' _he was levitated, but it was not threatening him, confused, he elevated his left hand to warp around Ruvik's hand located at his throat, to be released was all he wanted right now. Ruvik however had other plans in mind, the wall that appeared of ordinary casting began to feel..different, as if it were alive, had it own will. Sebastian grit his teeth in what was to come, feeling sharp wires tangling around his body that'd save Ruvik the effort of keeping him in his grip. Sebastian felt his wrists and ankles being pressured by the black painful wires, cutting into his skin as blood began to flow down his skin, he had no choice but to drop his gun, which fell onto the ground with a loud thud that broke the silence. Now Sebastian was ready, kept in place.

Ruvik withdrew, eying the detective with a much apparant glimmer of amusement in his eyes. ''You are mine, ''Seb''. I know what you crave. What you fear. But now, I crave for you''. Sebastian's copper eyes widened at these words, twisting and turning his body as the wires tangled around his limbs, bleeding and bleeding as the crimson liquid stained his dark brown pants, groaning lowly, he grew annoyed by this play as before, the detective couldn't care for anything anymore at now. He lost it. '_'You fucking sick bastard, let me go!'' _he demanded, trying to let his anger make his words sound persuasive, intimidating., to no avail. Another smirk plastered across Ruvik's lips that parted again, glancing up to the detective. '_'You are a fine specimen. Too bad you waste __my __time''. _The hooded male added, slowly letting the digits of his right hand trace across the crotch of the foolhardy cop', whom winced at the sudden touch upon his genitals. _''Oh -shit-. What the fuck..''. _He thought, again, he decided words cannot change Ruvik. He fell into a well too deep that nobody could reach. Oblivious to the vacinity he was in, he knew who those two bodies were, eying Ruvik with a fiery copper glare as the body of the detective began heating up by the treatment Ruvik bestowed upon him. Blatantly Ruvik continued to let his hand make circular motions around the forming bulge that belonged to his property. What was his, '_'mine''. _

Sebastian bit his lowerlip as his head corked back, feeling his bulge growing to much regret, the harassment, the emberassment he felt himself in could not be described in words, nothing would suffice rught now. Heat began rising up inside the muscular body of the man, muscles tensing as eyes shut, avoiding the manipulating stare that Ruvik had. He breathed heavily as his chest up and down, sweat drenching his tunic at the arousal, exactly this is what Ruvik wanted, and Sebastian knew it. Ruvik averted his gaze from Sebastian to his crotch again, letting his other burned hand join in to unbuckle the belt most cops and detectives had, thick material, but not thick enough to resist Ruvik's dwelling hands that now pulled the pants down, eying the erection that pressed against the thin cloth that were the man's boxers.

_''Beautiful''._ Ruvik spoke, beginning to rub more effeciently against the member, thin burned digits discreetly rubbing up and down against the fabric with more lost. He craved. He craved for more and more. Oh, how Ruben Victariano had never had any sexual pleasures before, this was a feast to him, the biggest meal he could ever afford, and he'd not let it slip away. It is his. Sebastian clenched his fists together to resist, mentally it was disgusting, sick, morbid, obnoxious, anything close to that, but he could relate to Ruvik, somehow..his daughter killed by fire. And so was Laura. But this wasn't the time to have sympathy with the one tormenting his sleep and haunting his nights. As Ruvik kep going on, Sebastian moaned softly, eyelids lifting to open as the copper hue was shown again, dilated, he eyed instantly down to Ruvik whom was smirking even more at the sign of pleasure.

Sebastian was fucked., he had no escape from this nightmare, his struggles were draining him as much as the blood was that formed a pool on the already crimson red carpet, which made it even more sick.. It was almost like hours passed before Ruvik finally tugged down the man's boxers and curled his digits around the cock, already pre-cum was glistering at the tip of the shaft in deep shame, Sebastian dared not to look, his ego could not be eaten, chewed upon and spit out again, since it was a mere pinch of salt, it was gone. The hooded male shifted to the side, having his right hand dive below the fabric of the pants that ran up Sebastian's left leg, stroking him as the blood passed onto the burned digits of Ruvik, pleased by this, he kept going on to rub the cock of the detective with his left hand, soft, lustfull rubs around the tip that melted with the pre-cum made the throbbing warm cock beg for more, he kept going on and going on untill eventually white, sticky, hot cum spouted from the tip, covering the palm of Ruvik's hand, but also the corpses that posed to be his parents.. Sebastian panted heavily from the jerking off by Ruvik, flustered as he long forgot the pain he was in, as pleasure overwhelmed and overrid his mental objections. Sebastian had a pleading look in his eyes, he wanted to go all the way. He did not care anymore, he was indoctrinated.

Ruvik smiled wickedly and dispersed into the darkness. ''We will meet again. ''Seb''.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Evil Within: ''The Hunt'' Chapter 3**

So it began again. Ruvik was gone, fading into darkness like he always does, always the same tactic he uses when making each single hair on the detective's body stand up in fear. This investigation took a bigger turn then Sebastian Costellanos ever expected it to be. The poor man couldn't possibly phantom what exactly what going on, distinguishing facts and opinion about what really occuring is something he is eager to scrutinize. But right now, his body was aflame, veins burning like poison running along with the boiling blood, Sebastian had been terrorised, deep cuts along the tissue layers of his skin were gaping as it stretched and muscles tensed up. The detective was struggling to get free from the barbed black wires that coiled around his wrists like deep poisonous snake bites. The man's trained muscular body that was drenched in sweat began shifting and pulling, craving to get free, it was almost unreal the pain he felt. Never even had few bullets in his body hurt so much compared to what he was enduring at this point. At an evident point a disturbing, pitched noise began grinding into the cop's brains again, making him squeel in pain even more so, eyes closing shut tightly to lessen the pain, but even this remedy was going to fail as if it roasted his brains, oh,how it felt that way. It was tormenting and agonizing, no matter how hard he tried, the man could not do anything against the sound that kept going on for a long minute.

Suddenly the sound subsided, the room appearing calm and casual like any luxury room would look like inside of a manor reigning from this amount of wealth. Sebastian was panting heavy, but the wires around his wrists were gone, he did not even take notice of it untill he fell onto the floor with a loud thud, scraping against the old venerable wood that lay there. The man groaned as he collided with the floor, almost swimming in his own pool that previously leeched from the wounds on his wrists and ankles, the detective flattened his hands against the floor, palms grinding as he tried to get a form of balance, but there was little energy left in the man. For what luck, his boots were thick and had strong soles, the material could withstand the fluid of red on its surface, allowing the man after a vast amount of struggle and effort to raise to his feet. Stained with blood all across his black and brown uniform he inhaled deeply through his nose, elevating both hands as the copper dimmed eyes glanced down at the crimson covering the skin of his palms, it was a horrid sight. Quickly the man lowered his hands, reminding himself he was only been sexually ''harassed'' not long ago by -him-, pulling up his boxers that were hanging at his knees, along with his pants, locking and securing the buckle of his belt safely as he took a few minutes to let it all get to him. Clearing his throat with the still quivering body, the man carefully circulated around the bloodied mess and grabbed his gun that was still on the floor at the same place it fell onto. _'That fucking bastard...IF YOU HEAR ME, RUVIK, I'M AFTER YOU!''. _He shouted, furrowing the ebony eyebrows that had few cuts across the pair, the male made a last glance at the corpses that lay lifeless and drained, shaking his head as he walked to the door at the other end of the room, opening it as he exited, slamming the door shut with anger.

A deep sigh was emitted from his lips, thinking of what Ruvik did to him. Those words that kept going on repetitious, that compulsory state he was in before, which he allowed himself to be in. Again he was blaming himself, faulting himself that he did not do his utter best, ofcourse Costellanos lacked sexual activity since the ordeal with his wife and child, but does this give him an excuse to let himself be ravaged by a male? By Ruvik? It was messing with him, this thought. Groaning once more he ripped a little piece of cloth from his tunic and wrapped it around both wrists that were cut, his ankles having sustained less pain, it'll do, for now. He kept his gun just at height opposing his clavicle, the darkened corridor lay ahead of him like a long, cold, cave, engulfed and engrossed by darkness incarnate itself. The copper eyes gazed around as his feet slowly began moving across the carpet, after few steps his pace began to adapt into a mild sprint, he wanted to get out. As he walked, it seemed the manor was abandoned, no single life signs were validated by his ears or eyes, it was giving him more chills than it should've. As he went on, moving from corridor to corridor, he arrived at a staircase he went down, hesitation was there, but he made it down without trouble. It appeared like the ground floor, but there was something different about the vacinity, something ominous. He kept his posture steady and ready like a cop is learned to, out of habbit from all these years of working with the police department. Low breathes, with his heart beating at a normal pace, but gradually going quicker as he moved around, following a corner to the left that led him into another big area that had paintings on each side of the walls, the more lively part of the manor, family paintings these appeared, young Ruben with his sister Laura and his parents, they seemed to be happy, tranquill, serene, but it was mere deception for one's eyes. He frowned mildly upon the image he saw, Ruben never seemed to have had it easy, leave alone getting along with his father that always seemed to have been an issue since the intelligent boy was little. Sebastian moved on further, taking a turn to the right as he walked nearly into a door, one that had two doors in one, glancing at it as he extended his left hand around the knob of the door, turning his stained hand as it didn't bend: the door was locked.

He sighed as it didn't cooperate, releasing the knob but at a sudden moment, a loud screech was released, one of a young woman that was in deep, deep pain he confirmed, his mind burning again as the area around him went dark, pitch dark. The digits of his right hand clenching around the cold gun that felt like an extention of his arm, pressing the index-finger against the trigger in caution. As his eyes had no visual in the onyx darkness, his feet shifted against the ground to make sure walls weren't turning or the floor wasn't going to collapse, but it did.. He fell down as the floor cracked, wood breaking and falling as he fell along, he screamed as he made a long way down, breathing heavily as his eyes frantically glanced around, inquiries were made, he had so many questions left unanswered as he went down which felt like a lifetime. At long last, he hit the ground again, groaning and groaning as he crouched, the room seemed like some kind of..lab. Perhaps it was the lab Ruben had in his basement, where he did experiments in. The male got up as his eyes dilated, corpses were found on a pile with no brains in them, rotting. _''What the fuck is this messed up shit..'' _he mumbled. The equipment was still there that was sent by the hospital, all of it. For brain insections and anything else you could imagine. Needles, vials, knives..it went on and on.

The man gathered enough guts to look around the lab, inspecting each component individually, even at the long counter on his right lay few documents, that piqued his interest the most. Costellanos moved on and grabbed the few papers that were patient records, test subjects as Ruvik would term them. He began reading them, showing results that most of the patients showed results, including the facts that not any of them survived, but there were few that lasted long enough for and Ruvik to be pleased by research. Lips pursed as the cop kept reading, a random noise came from behind him as he lured over his shoulder towards the direction, the copper eyes narrowed as he placed the documents back to their original place, walking very slowly as he passed the center, which had a bed, it had shackles on both hand endings and feet endings, concluding it was for patients to be tied up, even if they did cooperate, which seemed unlikely. The man reeked of dried blood, his own no less, it was no pleasure for him to smell it, but it was long enough that he got used to the stench. As his heart rapidly beated, he moving on behind a little wall that had a little desk, and seperated itself from the rest of the lab. A lamp was on and it radiated brightly in the darkness that allowed the detective just enough sight to see things in. Approaching the desk, it had several drawers, made of wood as he opened them. Nothing was found in there, and it began raising suspicions for the man. The lamp began to flicker from dark to light perpetually, tricking the cop even more. The man's head began to burn again as his hands clamped his temples in excruciating pain he experienced. _''Shit. Not again. Ruvik, I swear, you'll die!''. _

The man was in so much pain he leaned onto the desk, rather collapsing onto it but remaining conscious as both arms rubbed against the wood, the lamp falling down to the floor as Sebastian digged his nails into the desk's surface, scraping them against the material. The lightbolt of the lamp scattered across the floor, was broken glass was not a threat to him now. It was someone else. He knew that screech from before was going to get him too, but this was familiar, it was -him- again. As the pain began to fade abit, he tried to get himself up in a more defensive position, but albeit, it was too late.

Ruvik appeared again as the white robes were the only thing that seemed to gave any light to the darkness, the copper glare of the detective averted sideways to Ruvik, lifting his gun, he tried to shoot, a bullet waste into nothing as Ruvik teleported himself, ending up behind Sebastian, the burned digits clasping both of the man's bandaged wrists as he cornered the detective against the desk with a broad smirk, the gun dropped again with a groan, eying the hooded male with much reluctance. Ruvik parted his lips as he kept pressure onto the male's wrists, _''Foolish, ''Seb''..''._

Reminder, readers, I do not discreetly follow the events of Evil Within according to the game. My stories are written in the order I like, but with simmularities from the game's events. Please hit the review and follow button, thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Evil Within: ''Vulgar Delectation'' Chapter 4**_

Hours passed since detective Costellanos entered this nightmare, perhaps even days, but to conclude, it was lassitude that overwhelmed him. Such morbid things he had seen since he set foot into this facade, this building scarred him mentally. Trepidation was going to be following the detective's mind for the rest of his life, for no man, how hardened mentally and physically could withstand such a putrid man like Ruvik tormenting him. The detective was drained from energy, lacked any clear focus on his objective, and only felt the need to deter from the sickening stench that prolonged around him. It was now the time that the man was questioning himself if this was reality, not as before as he more or less validated it was some kind of transporation, a synch to another dimension that he was placed into, another conscious the detective could investigate in, but also endure physical pain. And the latter made it ominous, that such could exist. It felt like a game he was playing on a console, but if he died here, he knew he could never return like on a game. It was terrifying the man.

Sebastian could only think of Ruvik right now, whom was holding the detective in his grip, contemplating how he could be so stupid to let himself be fooled by his tricks, it was obvious, and yet he went again to find out what was occuring. The man was cornered against the wooden desk, breathing heavily as his chest grinded against the wooden surface which was pressured, immobile at the spot as the white robed male allowed the detective no single inch of movement, tightening the grip further onto the wrists that were cut, and bandaged, bestowing the detective with even more excructiating pain. Teeth would grit together as sweat formed again on the man's body. He was dissuading himself to struggle against Ruvik as the creature seemed near to be immortal, omnipotent he concluded. Sebastian was groaning as Ruvik kept both hands onto the detective's wrists, leaning in his crotch pressed against the rear of the onyx haired male, smirking.

Sebastian continued his cries of pain, fingers clenching as the wounds around his wrists, formerly ceased by the cloth, began to bleed again, thank god it was not his artery, or he would have been dead by now, but Ruvik seemed to know, and recall exactly each single cut on the others' body, extending the smirk upon his burned lips that hinted amusement. Ruvik spoke no words, letting his actions speak for themselves instead. As pressure was perpetually added, the white cloth around the wrists began to drench in red liquid,, dripping down onto Sebastian's pants and onto the stone pavement they stood on.. Sebastian parted his lips and groaned lowly again, eventually enabling himself to speak: '_'Wh-..why the fuck are you doing this..''. _The man spattered out, struggling slightly at this point as he felt Ruvik grinding against him, the feeling of disgust conquered the detective's mind. Ruvik's facial ''features'' remained to keep stern, other than his lips expressing the pleasure he gets out of this, the lust and excitement he gains from torturing the detective, eventually loosening the burned digits around the wrists of Sebastian, instead black barbed wires coil from beneath the palms of Ruvik onto the wrists, flooding up to the ceilling to the keep the man in place. Sebastian screamed in pain as the wires cut into the bleeding damaged tissue of his skin, his arms held up by the wires as his face lowered, allowing Ruvik no more pleasure by silencing himself, atleast, he was trying. His fists would close tightly, digits weakening as they slowly loosened up to hang about, drained from energy and blood. Ruvik released the man's wrists at he assured the wires, letting the coral white eyes scan the detective thoroughly, the burned feet standing ontop of the broken pieces of glass that was still scattered around the pavement, digging into his flesh, but without care, almost if he felt no pain.

Sebastian stood there, arms bound up mid-air by the wires as his feet shifted on the pavement, he knew moving would be dissuading idea, the wires would cut his wrists fully, and it'd be the end of it all. He had no other choice than to endure this pernicious treatment. Sebastian lowered his head as the copper eyes glanced across the desk that was covered in his own blood, he felt so deeply saddened by this, experiencing such pain by the one who he wanted to help in the first place. He kept silent for a long moment, lifelessly he resided there in the secluded area of the lab, only thinking he might end up as one of the corpses on that pile without brains, just the thought of having someone mess with his brains, being cut there turned his stomach, almost vomitting, but pushing away the thought. The white robed male stood there, staring with his white eyes that appeared ghastly, emotionally drained, it was something Sebastian remembered, and was keen to avoid, at long last the burned feet moved across the pavement again, silently as the glass pressed into the soles of his feet, digging into the skin as it leeched red liquid, approaching the detective whom was half-asleep, perhaps from the lassitude, the bloodloss, or the minutes that passed without thrill of actions or words spoken. As Ruvik extended his right hand, it would connect with Sebastian's abdomen, on his right side, letting the digits grip the fabric, which awoken the man, head lifting as the coppery eyes took a glance at Ruvik, but his vision was blurred, it wasn't clear as if he was drugged, deciding to lower his gaze back onto the red of the desk again.

_''You are mine..''Seb''. It was foolish for you to come here. You wish this was a dream, but this is reality, my friend..''._

Sebastian's eyes dilated again as his steady breathing began to intensify, chest beginning to heave rapidly as he seemed to panic. Hell, this couldn't be real, it just couldn't be. He shook his head from side to side as he moved himself to get free, but that attempt only cut his wrists more, the bleeding that stopped began again as he regretted it already. _''You're a liar..why would you do this to anyone, after what has happened to you, Ruben?!'' _he muttered, but clear enough for Ruvik to understand. Ruvik smiled in a wicked sense, letting his arms warp around the chest of the other, almost hugging the male which made his stomach turn again completely, letting the burned digits trace along the throat of the man, and down across his tunic, that Ruvik slowly began to unfold, tearing them off as his patience began wearing off, throwing the tunic aside on the ground. Sebastian wasn't in a state he could object. Ruvik continued as he leaned in, low breathing could be heard now from the white robed male, letting the warm breath fall onto the throat of Sebastian as he smirked, pressing against the detective whom was quivering from the touch upon his skin, the various cuts on his chest were caressed by Ruvik's hands, it seemed affectionally for a moment, but as soon as Sebastian would seem to ease up, Ruvik began pressing onto the small wounds, forcing them open again, letting the blood flow with an amused chuckle, allowing his burned digits to be drenched in the red liquid as he smeared it across the chest of the detective, whom cramped in disgust.

Sebastian was getting tired of how Ruvik treated him and how much of a helpless victim the white robed male made Sebastian whom was to supposed to help victims. Ruben continued to smear the liquid blood across the chest of the man, letting the digits feels every inch of muscle the trained body had acquired in the years of training, slowly scanning them as he hummed in satisfaction, tracing both hands simultaneously down to the stomach of the detective untill they would've reached the belt of the man, which was all too easy to unlock again with a simple mechanism Ruvik unlocked, lowering the pants sligthly a few inches.

The detective's body squeeled and arched upon the cold hands tracing across his lower body, pressing himself regrettably against Ruvik whom was grinding against him like a lusty wolf in mating season.

As Ruvik motioned further downwards, his fingertips began to teasingly slip beneath the boxers that just covered Sebastian's private parts, although, this time Sebastian wasn't keen on letting himself get dragged away yet again, beginning to move his body, he seemed almost careless about his wrists that endured even more stretching of the bleeding area. He twisted and shook himself like a madman as Ruvik restrained him by speaking:_ ''Do you not remember you are mine now? I will make you pernicious, harmed, miserable. Your misery is my goal''. _He calmly added in the usual seductive, sick tone he always used, the voice that made Sebastian vomit but at the same time it would arouse the man, he didn't know exactly why, but Ruvik was the only man that ever achieved that goal. Sebastian went silent upon those words spoken, contemplating deeply as he stopped his struggle, allowing Ruvik to investigate further down.

Sebastian's body was burning intensely from the treatment, breathing heavily as his chest heaved up down, sweat running through the blood that covered a wide area of his chest, wounds gaping that presumably were to get infected, he couldn't stand it any longer. He recalled his feet were still free, lifting his right leg to stamp upon one of Ruvik's burned feet, succesfull was his attempt, he had a moment of victory he cherished, but Ruvik did not scream. He did not move. He did not withdraw. A moment of silence passed as the detective began to doubt himself, the stench that filled his nostrils was almost natural by now, the wounds upon his body were cuts he was used to, how much he stretched them and moved, it felt like it was normal to him. At long last, Ruvik moved, his hands diving into the boxers of the detective and began to fiddle with the member that was slightly aroused as any normal body would by such treatment, letting his fingers rub along the lenght and width of the erection as he remained silent, Sebastian however was grunting and groaning in struggle again, corking his head back as he tried to slam it into Ruvik's, it collided with the other male, which now began to irritate him. _''You will be a pleasure to break''_ he grinned, retreating his hands as they moved up to Sebastian's temples, pressuring the burned index-fingers against his temples which seemed to send the man into a sudden state of shock, the copper eyes widening as he closed them, the area around him going black, he couldn't comprehend what the hell was going on, but it deemed like he was teleported to another place.

As Sebastian woke up again from the state of shock, his eyes opened as they felt heavy, his eyelids were barely able to lift as it seemed every ounce of energy was fully drained now.

The copper eyes tried to make sense of the blackness that surrounded him, after a few minutes, a low gasp escaped his lips as the area around him appeared like a pool of blood, severed arms and legs were all around him, torsos and guts were residing. The detective really had seen it all now, he hadn't eaten in the past hours, days, he was in the manor, this nightmare, but he could feel vomit raising up from his stomach as he grit his teeth together to avoid puking. He shook his head as he was still shackled in a sense by the wires keep him up, the same position, but his feet were drowning in the pool of blood around him.

_''Shit..Ruvik, tell me how the hell I get out of here. You hear me, I will not subdue to your will!''. _After this yell, he felt an unbearable pain in his head again, eyes nearly closing as he groaned and screamed in pain, the most intense and severe pain so far. The detective had a sullen mood by now, he couldn't stop anything Ruvik did to him, naught.

Ruvik appeared behind him as he instantly jagged the pants down of the detective, letting them hang on the knees of the man, exposing his lower body aswell as he was nearly close to being fully undressed.

The man began to circulate around the detective before pausing before him, eying him again as he tilted his head, reaching his right hand out to grip the chin of the man firmly, almost crushing it.

The white eyes pierced right into Sebastian's coppery ones, seeing through all the fears, desires and losses. Sebastian couldn't hide anything anymore, all there was to know, all he wanted to hide, Ruvik knew it all.

He grunted lowly as he glared at the white hooded male, gritting his teeth, _''You can have a good life if you stopped tormenting others for what your father did..they didn't deserve it, they couldn't have helped you. You've to accept it and move on, Ruben..It's the only wa-...'' _Sebastian got interrupted as Ruvik let his other hand jerk off the member of Sebastian, keeping full eye contact with the man as he smirked, he seemed to take the words into consideration, but like hell if he would do anything with them. He gave Sebastian such pleasure, so much arousal as the detective began to moan lowly despite trying to withhold the sounds emitting from his lips. Ruvik went on and on as his right hand let go of Sebastian's chin, lowering the hand as a knife would be formed within the burned palm, the cold steel sliding across the skin of Seb's torso as he shivered upon the touch, glancing down at the knife, he was preparing himself for more bloodshed and pleasure combined, how sick it might sound.

_''Let play-time begin'' _Ruvik said before swinging his right hand back at it jagged forth to dig into the man's chest, making the other groan heavily as he was already weak enough.

_''F-...Fuck you...ass-...asshole!'' _Sebastian cried out as he got jerked off. He was going insane..


	5. Chapter 5

_**The Evil Within: ''The Captive'' Chapter Five**_

It was a feeling of emptiness that lingered inside the mind of the police officer, one that had two sides: being tortured, and being molested. This curse that made a stain on the man's brains was something he could not easily forget. The voyage of making it to this point, alive, was a miracle after everything he had endured. Somehow, this was a urge he could not fight against, not even if he wanted. It was getting a hold of him, dragging him down, deep, deep into the dark abyss where it would consume the entity of the cop. Having submitted once to his needs, it was bound to happen again, however having thought it to be occur so quickly yet again without a proper chance to struggle, was literally slamming him straight down against the pavement, being smashed against the frigid stone untill his cranium cracked and his head bled, coloring the grey red with his own death.

Sebastian Costellanos knew better. He of all people knew better how to handle his feelings, despite him having taken up the bottle after his wife died, along with his child in a fire, the alcholol quenched his thirst for suicide, ravaged his mind, and left him intoxicated at his sofa at most nights. What lay ahead of him those nights wouldn't matter to him, aslong he could be oblivious to his surroundings made him a happy man, as far happiness could reach him with liquor. Countless of nights spent drinking, jacking the bottle without hesitation, and the next morning heading to the Police Department without certain issues, no apparant signs of him growing addicted to the liquid he consumed frequently, except for one man that was called Joseph Oda. The Japanese male was not solely a partner to Sebastian in his work, but also a close friend, a relationship they developed throughout the years.

Blank. The male shook his head and clenched his teeth together as he snapped back to reality of a sorts, thinking of his past doesn't do him any good at this current point, still being held captive by the white hooded male that goes by the name of Ruvik, Ruben Victoriano, a former intelligent, wealthy man that now seems to get his pleasures by tormenting the timid ones, Costellanos for one being an example. He inhaled deeply through his nose as his skin turned pale, his hands immobile by the sharp black wires that were coiled around his already cut through tissue layers that bled for God knows how long, the stain of blood became as familliar as his own heartbeat, he hardly felt any pain, it was surreal how unbelievable it was he got accustomed to being unable to move, being at the mercy of one damned individual whom wasn't even intent on killing the man, but instead pulling strings, making the puppet dance, bleed, and obey.

Darkened copper eyes of Sebastian were looking upto the surface of the ''room'' he was in, he couldn't focus on anything in particular as the entire scene was made from flesh, muscles and blood that dripped down the ceilling and engulfed the rest of the venue. The burned hand of Ruvik kept jerking the long, thick, sticky cock off from the detective as the other hand held a knife that made its way through the bare skin of Costellanos' chest, it didn't puncture lungs or kidneys, nor did it gave the man intense bloodloss, Ruvik knew exactly what he was doing. Sebastian let out a loud groan as the knife began to twist, the cold steel warmed by the red blood coiling upon it, low breathes escaping his lips that were trying to speak, to no avail. The white pearly eyes of Ruvik traced to the lower body of Sebastian before gazing back to the man's eyes, looking for eye-contact where he only received avoidance in retort, which in surprise didn't bother Ruvik.

_''You won't hold back for long, Sebastian. These..fears you have, these desires you have..they will be your downfall, detective..'' _Ruvik spoke in a silent whisper, his morbid, sickening voice that even had this alluring tone to it grinded into the mind of Sebastian, the man trying to pretend he was deaf, though the words kept repeating themselves over and over again. Wondering at the time if finally the white robed man gave him the mercy to end his life and be over with it, but who the hell was he kidding? Like fuck he would die. The man let his dark copper eyes trail down to Ruvik, initially the pearly white eyes catching the gaze with a mesmerizing, and captivating stare. It felt like Sebastian transitioned into some kind of state of shock, his gaze kept eying Ruvik without any affects, though his body was feeling the physical pain for sure, his mind merely having chosen to ignore it blatantly. The cop's exposed chest breathed heavily as his legs dangled down, ankles restrained by the same black wires. _''L-..Let me go, Ruvik. What the fuck man. We both fucking know this is not real..'' _Costellanos managed to mutter out in a rather annoyed tone, groaning lowly as a moan followed by the jerking off, his body tensing up as Ruvik kept going on remorselessly, forth and back the burned digits had a slick, smooth method of making the cop climax quickly, ejeculating as the white fluid sprinkled upon the red blood of the floor. Simultanously, the knife retracts and leaves a deep cut amongst the torso of Sebastian, luckily for him, not anywhere near his heart.

Ruvik took a step back, his head lowering as the white eyes stared at Sebastian for a prolonged while, giving him no verbal response as of yet, merely pushing the man over the edge of sanity. _''Years of experimenting has given me a sated feeling to obtain my goals. You are one of the test subjects, you can decide if you will pass, or fail''. _He let his lips outline into his often seen smirks that indeed gave Sebastian a cringe as Ruvik wanted him to. The white hooded male walked from left to right as the bare soles of his feet pressed onto what seemed to be flesh on the ground, a constant squashing sound made as kept smirking. The detective however didn't seem pleased. The man began to wriggle out of the wires, though knowing it wouldnt work, groaning. _''You're an asshole, you're fucked up in the head, Ruvik..you fucking killed Joseph. You murder everyone..even your own parents...'' _Ruvik paused walking as his body paused, his side turned to Sebastian in silence before gazing back and teleporting behind the male, hands elevating and tracing along the thighs of the trained cop. _''You know nothing of me, Seb. You have seen my past, but yet you cannot conclude of what happened to me. Who says this is not real? I can kill you right now''. _Ruvik spoke, tracing digits over the open cuts and the bigger wound on the man's torso._ ''A-..Agh-..shit. I will end you, no matter fucking what it takes..mark my words, you sick psyhcopath..''_

Ruvik remained silent as if he were not alive, withdrawing from Sebastian as he disspeared, teleporting himself once more. Sebastian breathed out heavily in some sign of relieve the man was gone, though he didn't get an answer back, which made him over-think what he just said and was expecting the worse from the threat he gave out to something, or someone which didn't even seem human. His hands were released, as were his feet, falling to the ground with a pained groan as he hit the flesh of the floor, it being liquid and slick, it was nearly unable for him to get any grip. At long last he managed to get a grip and pushed himself up, his eyes gazing around as another pain seared through his mind, eyes closing tightly as he seemed to be transported again. He found himself back in the lab of Ruben, back to the desk he was ambushed. He took his sweet time to rest, finding some bandages he wrapped around his chest to close the gaping wound, deep inhales and exhales made as he considered and thought about the world he was living in. His hands dwelling down to close his pants and buckle up his belt, his member dying down from the former arousement and treatment it was given, somewhat he felt happy by it, though he didn't admit it this time. The man strangely enough stumbled upon his gun on the floor and grabbed it, loading it properly as he wandered around the lab before exiting through the door he came in_. ''I'll find him..bastard..''_


	6. Chapter 6

_**The Evil Within: ''The Search'' Chapter Six**_

Sebastian walked out into the dark corridor, leaving the lab of Ruben Victoriano behind him with much anxiety running through his head, the man's body still trembling and shaking from the encounter, yet again allowing it to happen. Sebastian was in a horrible state, compared to when he entered the Mansion, he had bruises all over, cuts were confirmed along every single inch of his body that makes him wonder why he is not dead yet. The loss of blood and the lassitude lingering over his entity made him feel weaker with each passing minute, compelling himself not to think of the miserable state he was in. The man gazed around the dark hallway, pressed against the venerable wooden door from the master bedroom as his blood stained hands scraped and rubbed against the surface to rid themselves of the sticky liquid that was drying up on his hands like a second tissue layer. He inhaled deeply through his nose as his eyes closed, Sebastian's head lowered as the man took in deep breaths that somewhat composed himself into a calm and collected demeanour, atleast he convinced himself he was calm.

The silence did not last long enough for Costellanos to enjoy and recover properly, the dim lights of the lamps in the hallway located against the wall made a grim scene, the golden hue in contrast to the crimson dark red wallpaper made the hall rather uncomfortable to wander in. Sebastian soaked up another deep breath of fear as footsteps were heard, this time, rather loud and notable to anyone, even the deaf would acknowledge this by the tremling force going through the wooden floor that cracked perpetually. The gun Sebastian was holding was loaded, and along the equipment of the man he had several ammo caches with him he found earlier. The man was hardened, though he was deeply scared by the inhuman horrors that were walking on the face of the earth. The man assumed a trained stance that made him ready for gun-point, moving away from the door as he moves through the corridor to his right, the wall being straight before he found a door that appeared quite different than the others, the door had blood stains all over, as if someone was brutally squashed like a bug and the blood spattered against the door. The constant increasing mass of footsteps made him wary, though he didn't make it his sole focus at the moment, his focus was getting out of this god forsaken place and if possible, kill Ruvik along the way home.

Slowly Sebastian extended his right hand towards the door, pressing against it with light force: yet again the door didn't budge, seemingly locked again. Dark ebony eyebrows furrowed in agitation before his head shook and decided to look around for some kind of key that was to fit in the lock. The man's environment went darker as he turned around, his copper eyes blinked several times to adapt to the dark engulfing him as he the male mumbled lowly. _''Goddamnit..not one of these transportations again..'' _the cop mumbled out in agitation, clearly not in the mood for any kind of shit relevant to being teleported from here to there without his own consent. He luckily was not moved from where he was stood, instead, he could acknowledge an incredible horde of individuals walking up into the hallway, undead cadavers appearing that stormed instantly towards Sebastian, thank the lord Sebastian had great aiming despite his fears, having learned to put it aside, and focus instead on the task at hand, shooting each single ghoul of sorts in the head, the bodies falling onto the floor with loud thuds, creating a path of corpses.

He had encountered these before, prior into discovering the areas of the Mansion, Ruvik's creations built from hatred, vengeance and agony, sole beings that chased and haunted Costellanos to his death. He moved towards the corpses and searched for some kind of key, a shiny object visable in the corner of his right eye that was near the wall, taking the key he found, nearly it'd slip from his grip due to being drenched in blood. _''Right, let's see if this key fits into the locked door, hopefully that's my way out, or closer to getting out of this shithole'' _The man nodded as he moved back to the door and shoved the key into the lock and turned it, the door emitting a sound of approval and opened, continuing as Sebastian sighed lowly in relief.

As the male proceeded into the room, he found himself into a some kind of computer room. One desk was centered in the middle of the room upon a big desk, he gazed around to secure the area, after moments passing he validated it was safe and moved further inside as he open few desks on the sides and retrieved some ammo caches after having wasted a big amount of bullets on the formerly mentioned undead cadavers. Sebastian placed it in his pouched and moved to the computer. He seated himself on the chair and turned the computer on, luckily the power was working, obviously otherwise the lamps wouldn't work either. The monitor of the computer instantly and automatically logged in without asking for a password, giving Sebastian full access to the user account that seemed to belong to Ruvik. Searching through files of the computer Costellanos found some documents that had research results in them. Some test subject showed that long imprisonment made their brains responsive and made a change of behaviour towards suicidal urges that Ruvik created by some kind of experiments on them, who knows what exactly he used for his research on human beings. As Sebastian looked through more files, he ended up on a video he opened, leaning back into the chair as his eyes narrowed. It seems to be an old video where Ruvik and Doctor Jimenez were speaking about how to move on with the research. It seemed to lead out into some kind of argument as Jimenez leaves the lab and Ruvik is stood alone, the audio being: _''That foolish doctor. He does not know how this can help me, how it can help science..'' _and more along this line. Costellanos tilted his head to the side as he eyes the feed, watching Ruvik as at a sudden moment the white hooded male seemed to be staring straight at Sebastian, the man instantly moving back into the chair with widened eyes. _''What-..-..What the fuck..'' \_

Sebastian grunted as Ruvik stared at him from the video, it was dated years ago, but it seemd like a livefeed. The cop moved out of the chair and readied himself, but before he was able to move, a pitching noise branded and burned his braisn, leaving him in an unstable position as he moves his left hand to press against his temple, groaning in pain as his eyes closed tightly, his right hand holding the gun flattening against the surface of the desk, scurrying along the papers upon the desk as the man sank through his knees, nearly hitting his head against the table but managed to prevent his cranium to crack. Sebastian felt it again, the pain in his brains that felt like roasting, a constant sting, as if something was eating him up from the inside out, the pain was unbearable and it was draining the gathered energy from him. Sebastian had a feeling of what was about to happen. It wasn't some weird assumption, it was a damn fact that Ruvik would show up again. Yes, he was right, what a damn surprise that the familiar voice rang through the room. Though, Ruvik was nowhere to be seen, even on the livefeed he was gone. _''We meet again, Seb. I wonder, why do you refuse to die? Do you find it that pleasant to be my test subject? I thought so''._

Sebastian groaned in retort as he pressured his left on the table and moved himself up slightly in a more balanced position. The wounds across his body weren't an issue for him now, even though he felt like he was on the verge of death, he always seems to pull through to the end, his will and determination to survive was surprisingly strong. The pitching and grinding sound still hammered into the brains of Sebastian without subsiding. The male tried to focus his hearing on the voice of Ruvik, rather than the sound that did not wane._ ''I know exactly what the fuck you are on about. Your parents didn't love you, so you kill people in vengeance-, bah, bah, sad fucking story man..'' _Sebastian spurted out, pushing the limits of Ruvik to see if he could ever exceed them, if he could actually ever infuriate him. _''__Hmm. Not quite, Detective..you are on the right track, but you are going to crash any moment..'' _Ruvik appeared just behind the desk, infront of Sebastian whom was still incapacitated. Ruvik merely stood there as his white pearly eyes set onto Sebastian, he was feeding on the miserable state the man was in, loving tormenting others, having the upper hand. He lays out the bait, and the victim falls in it. Sebastian was struggling, visably, mentally and physically as the wounds began to stretch again, blood running over his chest as Ruvik tilted his head slightly, smirking. The burned feet moved along the floor and closer to the desk, the desk obviously being in the way, but Ruvik was walking through it, even more of a validation he was not humanoid. Sebastian was overwhelmed, the noise right now was the longest of all times and he couldn't shake it off. His body was warmed and felt like it was on fire, though he couldn't move to get the fire away. At a certain point, Sebastian slammed his left fist onto the table as he furrowed his eyebrows. _''GET OUT!'' _the nan yelled out as the area around him turned dark, pitch dark.

Ruvik stared at Sebastian after the yell, oh how this just makes him even more amused, nobody could possibly ever phantom how this was giving Ruvik a feeling of satisfaction. Deep breathes were emitting from the lips of Costellanos as he mumbled. _''Fuck'' _The grinding noise subsiding at Ruvik's command, his right burned hand elevated form underneath the white ragged sleeve that lingered in thin air as if grabbing something. Sebastian coughed heavily as blood was spattered upon the desk as the man groaned, even some landing on Ruvik who was practically standing inside the desk as some superhuman creature. The right burned hand of Ruvik extended towards Sebastian as the digits ran throughout the black strands that were rather messed up from all the countless fights and falls he experienced. ''_Poor Seb. You should not fight back, however, it is pleasant to see you struggle, and failing, all the time..''_


	7. Chapter 7

_**The Evil Within: ''The Bird and the Worm' Chapter Seven**_

'_'It felt like months had passed, the pain that wouldn't fade from my body, the thoughts that wouldn't leave my mind. I could not live with the thought of being trapped in here for eternity. My instinct kept telling me staying here was a certain validation for me, that if I remained, I would certainly pass the edge of sanity. I had overcome many obstacles in my path. Even though since the day I arrived, I knew something was wrong, something sinister was within the Memorial Mental Hospital, my gut told me I should go in. Not only to do this for myself, but for the countless of victims that have fallen and the families that will be told the new soon. I remember well, the moment I entered the Hospital with Joseph, bodies were scattered around the hall, the blood drenched the floor, and the lights were flickering dimly. Nobody had a clue what was going on exactly, and after a call to the police department, we were sent out to investigate. Kidman was under my guidance, she always spoke to me of how she wanted to be like me one day, but after we entered, any trace of her was gone aswell. Though, that is irrelevant now''_

The thoughts of Sebastian flew by as Ruvik ran his burned digits through the mess of black hair. It was stained with dried blood and dust. It was no longer brushed back neatly to as where it was prior to arriving on the crime scene. Sebastian was almost docile under the hand Ruvik held upon his head, he for once did not feel threatened under the man's control. One could say all objections of the male were overridden by Ruvik, as if his senses were no longer present, as if succumbing to the will of the robed man. It was a moment of clarity, a moment where Sebastian knew that if he resisted, Ruvik was bound to make it even harder for him. The detective knew himself that this was not the first time he conceded, but the other times it was still a struggle for him. The ebony haired male let his digits scrape against the wooden surface of the desk he was laying against, keeping himself together with little energy after the massive, painful brainroast he just had overcome. The entity of the man barely kept itself standing, feeling himself slipping down through his knees as his head was resting against the desk. The room was filled with silence, even the live feed Ruvik was in ended automatically, the monitor having shut down, it was certain that something or someone altered it.

Ruvik found it rather surprising that the foolhardy cop did not offer any resistance, initially making this play less pleasant for the robed male. It was as if Sebastian finally found a way to annoy Ruvik that did not involve acts of sex, or infliction of pain. No, this time it was merely the fact that the ebony haired male was numb to nearly all Ruvik threw on him. The dim lights of the room flickered, the crimson wallpaper making the room as grim and dreadful as the rest of the Manor. As Ruvik kept his right hand onto Sebastian's head, his fingers remained to run through the black strands, as if patting his dog, but did not last for long. Ruvik was getting tired that Sebastian did not speak, nor bode any physical resistance. The loose stroking evolved into a grip, letting the burned digits take a tight grip of the black strands as Sebastian's head would be pulled up, forcing eye-contact between the two men. _''Look where you are now, Seb. You are alone in this world. Nobody will come to save you. Not even Kidman- don't kid yourself, you are as expendable as the rest'' _Sebastian inhaled sharply through his nose as his eyes made contact with the white ones of Ruvik, the detective's expression blank. He wouldn't comfort Ruvik with words, as he knew that is what he wanted. Despite all the injuries he sustained in the time he's been in the Manor, he survived eitherway, perhaps due to that Ruvik allowed him to, or due to that Sebastian was determined to survive.

The white hooded male let his captivating stare piece those coppery eyes of Sebastian, even if the thin male was standing inside the desk without issue, Sebastian could feel a certain change in the furniture. The same time when he was pinned against the wall in the masterbedroom, when it felt alive. It gave the man chills as his injuries finally seemed to have stopped bleeding for once, not to mention Ruvik did no effort as of yet to re-open the wounds. Sebastian began to slowly force his head to turn to the side, although to much expectance, he wasn't able to_. ''You won't win this Ruvik. You will be trapped here forever'' _The detective spoke towards the other in a rather calm tone, letting his ebony eyebrows furrow mildly. The slender male began to smirk in the most unsettling way, these smirks always made Sebastian cringe, giving him chills that ran down his spine. Ruvik leaned closer to the man as his lips only were inches away from the other. _''And you plan to keep me here? This is my world. You cannot keep me here''. _Ruvik spoke, lowering his head slightly to add a more grim, intimidating demeanour to himself. He did not give Sebastian a chance to speak in return, due to the fact that Ruvik initially leaned closer and pressed his lips against those of the cop. The burned lips brushed against the ones of Costellanos, the man felt disgust raising up inside of him as this happened, though a side of him admitted this was a dark desire of his. The man muffled through the forced kiss as he yet again tried to move his head, though without luck. Ruvik parted his lips to push his tongue through the lips of Costellanos, forcefully as Sebastian grunted and mumbled. The words ''Seb'' filling the room for a few seconds as his widened eyes closed and his lips parted eventually, letting Ruvik's tongue gain entrance.

Ruviks's eyes remained open as he roughly let his tongue wrestle with the one of Sebastian, saliva being exchanged between the two as Ruvik walked through the desk and turned Sebastian's body along, making the officer's back collide against the desk, the detective's hands trailing along the edge of the desk to keep balance as the robed male hovered over him, feeling his body gradually heathing up from the action he was getting. Even knowing how sickening and morbid this was, that the skin of the slender man was dead and a definite ugly sight to many, Sebastian found some kind of beauty in it. The room began to shake as the two kissed, though it had no affect on Sebastian, whom was so immersed in the salacious state of his own, his right hand reached out to reach out for Ruvik's shoulder, though his hand was cast away by some kind of unbelievable force. He did not question it, only validating for himself he was not to touch the other unless Ruvik made him. Sebastian's head rested against the desk's surface, Ruvik elevating his free hand as the monitor and other papers were shoved off by invisible force, clearing the desk as Sebastian pulled himself up ontop of the desk, evidently allowed as Ruvik's hands trailed to the wrists of Sebastian, pinning them against the wooden surface. Their kissing was halted briefly as the hooded male gazed over Sebastian, smirking once more. '''_'You are mine. To do with..as I please..'' _he let his eyes trace down to Sebastian's crotch, suggestively as the other felt a moment of resignation, clearly his first time -that- way._ ''I will still kill you for everything you did, -Ruben-''.,_ Sebastian's tone threatening, narrowing his coppery eyes that were even darker by now.

Ruvik laughed like a maniac as Sebastian's words, tightening his grip on the bandages wrists of the male, letting his actions speak for now. He leaned in closer to Sebastian again as he pressed his crotch against the forming bulge of the other, god knows what's under Ruvik's white pants. Sebastian grit his teeth together as the pain began to turn once again, corking his head back as he groaned, only to have it interrupted by another deep kiss of Ruvik, roughly this time as black wires began to emerge from under the table, trailing along the chest of the muscular man, down his legs and arms, locking him completely in place. Sebastian found this unpleasant, but it did not matter for Ruvik, he was going for what he wanted, and this time, he was determined to go all the way. The burned digits released the now bleeding wrists of Sebastian, moving down to rub across the other's bulge.

_''Seems like you are ready, Seb. My most succesfull experiment..I will test you once more''_


	8. Chapter 8

_**The Evil Within: ''' Madness in Me'' Chapter Eight**_

It was most strenous that Sebastian was inept of mitigating the experience that placed him in an incapacitated position. The little hope he could alleviate the pain that seared through his wrists was something he wanted most dearly, those cutting edge wires that slithered around his limbs and kept him in a sedentary place made the male truculent, however it was not possible. The slightest of perusal could validate his bloodloss was so severe, it would have killed him already, but ofcourse this is far from reality, and unlike reality, the mind can be convinced the pain is a thousand times worse than it appears to be. Easily decepted by visual, concluded, the seasoned detective Costellanos was taking more on his fork than he was able to handle. The excessive abundance of perpetual abuse and pain left its mark on the male's mind, but even now, he was determined to fight. A lurid sensation ran through his entity as his body was grinded against, inclined to resign and deter, though lacking the energy to do so due to the lassitude.

Ruvik however was utmost pleased that he had a grip on Sebastian that was not able to falter, progressing with the indulging treatment he was bestowing upon dear Sebastian, out of the kindness of his loving- loving and sick twisted heart and mind. Those mesmerizing eyes were always filled with an insatiable desire, as something unscrutable, but one thing was certain, there was enmity. This man had clear ulterior motives and Sebastian was prone to die if his despondent attitude doesn't subside soon. The detective let his coppery stare linger on the eyes of the hooded man, as if Ruvik, without words, was deriding him, and the retort of Sebastian was only eliciting the other, it was imperative he gained answers. The ebony haired male sucked in air of fear, allowing Ruvik to do his predilection, although not with a happy thought attached to it. Evident heath was felt, the man's chest bloodied and holding an array of cuts that were old and new, presenting the other with a feast he arranged himself. Not without sweat, it formed over the surface of Sebastian's flesh as his corked back, teeth still gritting together as he breathed in sharply, trying to compose himself to survive this ordeal. Putrid, and timid, the male released a low moan through his grit teeth, even trying to restrain himself, the rubbing of Ruvik's hands against his bulge made the task hard. Muscles tensed as his back arched slightly, as far the wires would allow him, raking through the unscathed skin that was free to tear apart.

Minutes passed as Ruvik continued, eagerly opening the belt and the zip, though his focus was intently on his prize, the man was losing sight of actions from Sebastian. The male that was upon the table, struggling now as he managed to pull an arm free from the wires retrieved the match attached to his belt and lit it, without further consideration setting the other aflame. Ruvik began to deter and the wires faded as evident sign his powers were being drained, fire being his biggest enemy as his robes burned and crumbled to ashes, screaming as his eyes remained open wide in anger; Sebastian didn't allow himself to think and hastily made a run for it, targetting the door he came in through, however his moment of victory was brief. The door was closed, and not the usual kind of closed, it was overwhelmed by a thick layer of gore and guts, like a band-aid over a wound. He breathed out as his hands formed into fists and began to slam at the door, but without avail. Ruvik retaliated as only his pants were left from the fire, somehow having managed to overcome the fire. Sebastian casted a glance over his shoulder to spot Ruvik that stood there as if nothing occured, that unsettling grin was visible again, which made Sebastian cringe as his stomach twisted. Helplessly Sebastian began to curse; _''Goddamnit, this fucking shit all the time!''. _Somehow the gore over the door began to weaken under Sebastian's scraping and whatnot, seeing an exit as he sought to pass, though by another glance over his shoulder, Ruvik teleported and appeared behind him. _''You really thought you could destroy me, in -my- world?''. _Sebastian felt dumbfounded at the fact stated, and indeed it was true, but it did give him enough time to get free- well, for the moment. Ruvik shook his head as his hands began to grip for Sebastian's wrists again, unbelievable strength was compelled as his face and body were cornered against the door, shallowly breathing as the intellectual behind him pressed against him. _''I appreciate it, Seb. You are only making this game more enticing to play''. _Sebastian cursed again as he struggled to free himself, ebony strands running down his features as his evident weary expression remained.

The madness in me, Sebastian thought. Not the way I thought how it turned out to be, just more insanity. The digits of Sebastian pressed against the wood of the door before eventually closing, letting his eyelids lower slightly as his vigour was drained.

_''You won't live. Not physically..-Y-..you'll just be a memory. -Nothing-''. _Sebastian muttered out, though his tone was confident and his words threatening. Ruvik remained silent as the smirk creeped upon his lips again as he leaned in towards the other, having released Sebastian's wrists as the burnt digits slithered along the abdomen of the muscular frame, downwards the front to linger upon the bulge. Sebastian pressed his forehead against the door as his eyes closed tightly, a sear of pain bursting through his brains as he groaned. The dim lights of the room creating a crime scene, almost making the play more grim. He was hard to resist, this culprit, his voice, his appearance, his appaling attraction to Sebastian and the trepidation he gave to the male, who wouldn't blame themselves for being too weak. Sebastian hoped that vacillating himself to thoughts could make it endurable, clinging onto it as he arched his back, his eyes opening to gaze down to Ruvik's fingers that coiled around the member, moaning softly as his unstabile breathing maintained. Now, Sebastian was lowering his guard, and Ruvik took advantage of the momentum; his left hand moved back and upwards to run his fingers through the black strands of Sebastian, palm against the cranium, fingertips pressing against the scalp. _''Who knew that I ever said it was too bad you were involved in this. In contrary, it is not too bad. You suffice''._


	9. Chapter 9

_**The Evil Within: ''The End?'' Chapter Nine**_

It has only been a few hours, but to Sebastian it felt like months. He had no clue what time it was or how long he exactly he had been in the conscience of the other. He recalled only bits and pieces, the brief video he was watching before he lost conscious and saw a flash of a hooded man. It was like putting a puzzle together, and this puzzle was so intricate, so hard to complete, and even worse that he lacked several puzzle pieces he had yet to find. The only conclusion he could make was to escape this confinement he was forced in, the compulsory state was much to his dismay something he couldn't fight against. How did he end up in this mess? He didn't regret coming, but the regret he had was the fact he was helpless at most times, his colleagues scattered in the same mind, and in the same exact danger as himself. The man couldn't even validate if they were alive or not, that burden weighed heavy on him.

The dim lights of the room made the ambience more dreadful, the crimson red wallpaper and the vague rims of silver around the carpet's edges, the desk of venerable oakwood and the paintings that were so blurred the faces upon them looked like horrors themselves. No single focus could be directed towards any of these facts, merely trying to overcome this moment. The silence was the most unnerving, seeing as Sebastian only told himself that the smallest of sounds kept him sane, though sane is an understatement. His senses were dulling, strength fading and clear thinking was all but there. He was going to give up, succumb to this man and just let him ravage all of the detective, be over and done with it, but as he digged further into this, there was something telling him to fight; his daughter. The image of his daughter wailed through his mind and before his eyes, the little girl that he raised only to lose her, he won't let himself die, he would fight and cherish the memories of her. He had lost enough, he won't lose himself now. Sebastian groaned vaguely, teeth grit as he was pressed against the door, breathing shallowly, wounds gaping and stretching, inviting the most of deadliest infections to enter. His hands scraped against the door, seeking some form of balance to press himself away, though Ruvik was inclined to keep him in place, digits raking through the black strands, tugging and gripping as he yanked the male's head back, throat utmost exposed and vulnerable in this state. Sebastian released a low whimper through grit teeth, the yank causing him to pose defiance, moving his elbow downwards before sending it outright back to collide with Ruvik's abdomen, enabling enough space to slip away and withdraw from the hooded man; Ruvik was hit, though made no sound and merely smirked as per usual.

It was a chance he could not let slip, to have control over his own movement again, Sebastian was relieved, though his expression was incredulous, his elbow, despite the impact, had no affect on Ruvik. He felt like everything was against him, every single chance offered to freedom was answered with deceit, the nightmare he was trapped in, everything in this world, it was all a big game. But it was also time to play the game, this time, not being a pawn, but another player. He would be doomed if he lost and died. Honestly, he had no idea how he was going to win this game, considering everything he did had no succes, and seemed all but usefull. It's as if Ruvik planned it all; all single moves made by Sebastian were foreseen, what he did do, and what he did not do, it did not matter, all of it was in his plan. Ruvik's plan. And who would he be to fool himself? _''This is my world. You cannot keep me here''._ These words, matter of factly, were going to keep repeating themself. A lump was stuck in his throat as he swallowed harshly.

Piercing white eyes were all but kind, a mere reflection of the former mercury blue. They were intense, and mesmerizing, but lest of all, they were the eyes of Ruvik. They were the validation that evil was no lie, and even more so that loss can even pass through certain death. One could actually feel sympathy develop towards this being. It was a long, silent moment that passed as Ruvik took his turn and gave his stare again, one that remained unfaltered perpetually, no single blink to keep his eyes moist, to avoid them from drying out. But this was no time to think of this, it was time to move! Sebastian snapped out of his thoughts, looking around the room as he inhaled sharply through his nose, feeling like all his options were bound to be traps. What the _hell_ was he supposed to do? _''I'm not going to die in this shithole''._

Or was he? Desperation started to surface, feeling that something else was bothering him, except from the stare that was fixed on him, though he couldn't quite lay a finger on it. _''Tell me why you keep doing this, Ruvik. I have not wronged you''._ Sebastian spoke, in exasparation, thinking that conversation may be the only thing that may delay his death. Ruvik stood there, across the room, near the door that now was visibily erased of the mass layer of gore, clear to open. The ashes of the white robe still was scattered across the floor, pinches of black and white, notably small on the crimson carpet. As the coppery eyes glazed across the carpet to eye the ashes, he visualized a pair of horribly burned feet, initially moving his gaze to Ruvik whom was approaching in silent steps, swiftly, even without the robe, he held that attractive walk and body, that grace and the amble movements. He was very, very enticing-.._''NO''._The detective shook his head and his heart began to push against the insides of his chest, feeling his throat getting constricted as he tried to articulate words: _''Answer me, damnit!''_ He spat out, moving back as he felt his legs go limp, it was useless. Skin that was scathed and damaged, bits burned and pieces of it turned grey due to dead nerves, the sight came closer and closer to observe, to cast his eyes upon. It felt uneasy and comfortable at the same time, simultanously, it was a mental and physical challenge. He backed against the desk as he breathed out, hands clenching together.

Was this the end for him?


	10. Chapter 10

_**The Evil Within: ''Trapped'' Chapter Ten**_

Would you consider risking your own life to save a thousand? Maybe you would, but is it worth the risk to eliminate one evil being, aswell as yourself in the progress? For some. And those being detectives and policemen trained, vowed to protect citizens and determined to catch, or kill whatever that roams about and poses as a threat to civillization. Usually, with years of training, mentally and physically, to expand your endurance, aswell as to know what weapons you can use, guns, knives, and keep on going. This all, usually would be sufficient to catch a criminal. The world is simple: kill or be killed. Such is the life for criminals and policemen. Sebastian, being a detective, yet quite experienced on the field of murder, such as where his knowledge is imperative, is one of the few that is tasked with solving a rather intricate case. A case that was bound to forever change his life, if not resulting in ending it.

How he felt nauseous, the stench of dried blood reeking around him, sucked up by his nostrils in reluctance; body tensing as muscles did the same, feeling himself weaken in his state, yet a certain spark of hope was burning for him, ever so brightly. And no matter what one would do, this was a blazing fire that never could be dimmed. The detective was under direct control, not by himself, ofcourse, but by someone else, and even though he felt like deterring, his eyes were glazed upon malformed, grey tinged skin that was approaching closer: thin feet glided over the floor, the pacing slow, which made the man feel like it took forever, caught up in the movement. The man made a rather strenuous attempt to withdraw himself from the desk behind him, dragging himself to the side of it, taking his gaze off of Ruvik whom merely watched Sebastian, watching the male's feeble attempt to escape a world that Ruvik made. Ofcourse, for Ruvik, this was only child's play, because where would the fun be if the child did not pose some kind of challenge to him? Ruvik halted his movement, idly tilting his head as his lips outlined into a smirk, the panic he observed, he took in it with pleasure, progressing it and considering what more strings he could pull on his puppet.

Sebastian on the other hand was too occupied to even consider this to be pleasant, he had pulled up his pants in the meantime, as far as he could in his panicked mode, to atleast make him less vulnerable by the fact he was close to being nude, which evidently isn't quite intimidating for anyone. He looked around, eyes widened and fixing on possible weaponry that could aid his escape. The disadvantage was, his gun was behind Ruvik, as was the door that was provoking the detective to pass through it, however, even this door might aswell be a delicious lollipop that is poisoned; a trap. There's no guarantee that this is true, but he did recall that Ruvik knew it, all of it. He was able to stall Ruvik before, the monster was stopped and lost his powers when fire hit him, it did hold him up for a good moment, but even now, this knowledge was useless. Sebastian lost his match, and the malformed man was more than immune to weapons. He positioned himself on the other side of the desk, inhaling sharply through his nose as his forehead wrinkled, smudged with few stains of blood and dirt. He sank down to the ground, backed against the desk, frustration became evident, as desperation. Perhaps, perhaps Ruvik does not want him dead. What if Sebastian is a means to an end, not -the- end? _Gotcha._

Sebastian nodded to himself and eventually pushed himself off the ground, wrists bleeding slightly, though not severely, his hands flattened on the desk as he turned towards Ruvik, who surprisingly hadn't moved. He just stood there, staring, uncomfortably, lustfully- _There you go again, Sebastian, idiot, don't think like that. _Sebastian swallowed deeply, disposing of the thought quickly and eyed Ruvik once again, the detective was capable now, atleast of articulating his words properly. _''You need me, don't you? If I kill myself, you won't be able to use me, and you won't be able to get Leslie''. _Sebastian's expression remained rather blank, he was cautious, he didn't want to show a weakness at this point, or the fact he was ''upto something''. Ruvik was amused, it was evident by the way he smiled, the mischievous outlining in the corner of the burnt lips. _''Oh, Sebastian. How do you think you will save Kidman and Oda? Even if you think you can kill yourself in my world, nobody will be able to escape death''. _The ebony haired male tensed up once more, hope ebbing away as he shook his head, he was going to give up now. _''Well, I enjoyed talking with you, but I need to keep moving''. _Sebastian slid himself over the desk and made a run for it, despite his injuries, he was light on his feet and ran straight for Ruvik, he was adamant, his will was surfacing; straight charging at Ruvik, whom didn't move, eventually did, he vanished into thin air, allowing Sebastian to continue, taking his gun and placing it in its holster, aswell as neatening himself more, opening the door afterwards. He felt gravity changing, as soon as the knob bent, he fell in, down, quite a long way. _Great, here we go again. _He fell for a long while, passing dark black walls which were adorned with few lit candles, as he descended, he could catch glimpses of what appeared to be of his daughter and his wife, to which he widened his eyes at, eventually, as he hit the ground harshly, some cracks of bones heard, yet seemingly intact as he stood up with a low grunt.

''_Making it more personal are we, fucking son of a bitch'', _Sebastian was fuming, looking around as to where he had landed. The area was something more pleasant than he had thought, considering he practically stepped on Ruvik's toes and ran for it. The detective was determined to continue, not consuming too much time to pass on, he needed to recover, which was true, but he cared little for such. He continued to move on, looking around as he eventually passed through a long hallway; a door was covered in a thick layer of blood, a few mechanisms were set upon it, likely if one of the three isn't set right, it will kill you. The detective perused the symbols set on the stones, three of them, each of them had a small bar under it, where one should press in the right numbers. Sebastian sighed deeply, he was too tired for this, and he was more than sure he would screw this puzzle up. _''Go ahead, detective. Kill yourself''. _A voice rang, nowhere to be seen, but Sebastian was agitated that Ruvik watched his every movement. _''You have two minutes, Seb. Decide if greed will win from you''. ''You bloody bastard, Ruvik! Don't even..'', _Sebastian silenced himself with a sigh, it was pointless to even wasting his energy and breath on that abomination.


	11. Chapter 11

_**The Evil Within: ''Mind Games'' Chapter Eleven**_

One could scarcely believe anything that had happened in the Beacon Mental Hospital, concluded, many would dare say this was a story fabricated for the pure purpose of entertainment, however, one that actually went through the horrible ordeal was more than convinced it was real. It was an event that shocked many, but that was naught compared to what the ones were enduring within the surreal reality of the villian's mind. It was a confined cage that had multiple victims that were not there on their own volution, but were compelled, which made the situation all the worse, lured by a genius, and held by strings to forever be a pawn. One requires intelligence to say the least, quick thinking that grants the prey a few more minutes to live, and to someone else, this was a mere game. A mind game.

Sebastian was caught in a whirlwind of emotions that never came to cease, the man could barely believe that the events were something other than a horrible migraine, but the fact all of his past surfaced and quelled him so much was a validation that reality twisted itself and against the detective. Now there was only one way out, and the man had to think of an idea of how to escape, which proved to be more difficult that initially assumed. The man was cursed with tricks, deceit and manipulation, only now he had to make use of his quick wit in attempt to solve the puzzle he was shown. A bunch of symbols and numbers which he had to connect, somehow, but his mind was in no state to think clearly, he was extremely exhausted, alongsides the fact he had wounds at every single cravice of his body which strained him perpetually. _I need to find a way out. Not only for myself, but also for Joseph and Kidman, and when I do get out, that bastard called Ruvik will wish he never played games in the first place. He will lose. _Sebastian furrowed his eyebrows as his coppery eyes trailed the stones and buttons, running his fingertips over the intricate design before conceding and shaking his head, he became utterly frustrated with the lack of knowledge. The symbols were starting to slowly shape into something more familiar, a girl, a gun, and a ring. Why on Earth would Ruvik help Sebastian solve the puzzle he shoved onto the man? Shouldn't that be done alone?

Perhaps not, perhaps this puzzle was only something to rile the detective, to let his past memories boil again in his mind, to make him more perturbed. Sebastian only believed Ruvik was looking down with a quizzical expression, he knew that much. A rough hand ran through his black hair as he perused the symbols, now acknowledging to what they may pose as, his mind started to work overtime, making conclusions on the spot. A girl. Who could it be? Someone Ruvik knows, or someone Sebastian knows? He had faced memories, of himself and Ruvik, they were similar, but he had to connect the dots on what they were about exactly. A girl, logical thinking, his own daughter? He entered her date of birth, which locked in place and the light on the side went from blank to green. Sebastian sighed in relief as the male continued, advancing to the second symbol. A gun? A murderer? No, no, this was something blunt, he was a detective, wasn't he? Alright, enter the date of when he became a detective. Another green light. Sebastian was salivating his lowerlip, he was now onto the last one, hoping he would get it right, but what if he didn't, would that mean Ruvik had the means to end his life?

Sweatbeads ran down the wrinkled forehead of the man, swallowing a lump in his throat, which felt like a brick was stuck in there. His throat was dry and the saliva was lacking, he kept swallowing in try to wetten it, but in vain, time was ticking and he only had thirty seconds left. Ring, think of a ring? An accomodation? Bonding? Marriage? Sebastian quickly entered the date he got married to his lost wife, eventually, all lights turned green and flickered before a loud noise was heard, the door unlocked and the man quickly turned the handle on the door, behind him came a river of blood as he pushed the door closed just on the last moment, securing it and breathing out before sinking to the cold floor. Hell, his eyes were widened and he felt despair overwhelming him, slight remorse for having dragged everyone into this. _''Well done, detective. I knew you were more than capable to resolve such a familiar puzzle, eventhough I must say, I had expected you were quicker''. _Ruvik spoke once more, the voice resonating in the small room he found himself in, but the man was nowhere to be seen. Sebastian chuckled like a madman, rubbing his forehead. _''Sorry to dissapoint you. Maybe I should've brought you flowers instead, but I didn't have the time, you know, considering you killed a fucking DOZEN OF PEOPLE''. _The detective narrowed his eyes, but the room was dark, the only thing that slowly began to become clear was a heartbeat, thud, thud, thus. It felt uneasy, it didn't align his own heartbeat, as his own was going rapidly, but this was one, it went slow, deadly slow, unhealthy slow. A bright light bursted in the room before an enourmous heart was seen in the middle, wired with all sorts of cables, linked to the ceiling, beating continuously, undisturbed. _''..You gotta be kidding be. A fucking heart? What's this supposed to mean, Ruvik? I'm not playing a goddamn romance tale with you''. _Sebastian retorted,

_Great. More shit to solve. _Sebastian honestly had no energy left for more trickery, he was on the verge of succumbing to whatever this was, and frankly, his gun was lost to him, somewhere, somehow. He couldn't defeat any foe as of now, as if bare hands would do the trick. _''Oh, 'Seb', how amusing you are. Have you ever thought of -why- you are here? Perhaps not. You only wish to save your friends, sadly, they cannot be saved, nor can you. They are all, replacable''. _Ruvik appeared before Sebastian, now once more donning his beautiful, just kidding, horrible robe which once more allowed his body to be nearly fully displayed. The man was honestly an odd case, a walking corpse, but still, he had beauty, does that make sense at all? And why was Sebastian even thinking this? _No way. -No way-. _The detective still stood with his back against the door he had closed, ofcourse, it was tightly sealed, good job. Now he was stuck in this room, with this creep, and with this hella' annoying sound of a beating heart that drilled into his head for long. Ruvik tilted his head, thin burnt lips extending into a morbid smile as his right hand elevated and reached out towards Sebastian, although oddly enough, he was nowhere close. Sebastian however, felt something, there was something forced upon him, he felt himself being pushed against the door and he hit his head quite hard, possibly due the fact the door was metal, let's not hope for a concussion, that was the last thing he needed. _''You know, Ruvik..you can do this aslong as you want, somehow, you are the weakest chain in all of this, you're a mere vessel trapped in your own pathetic world''. _Ruvik smirked broadly, teleporting close as he only was few inches away from the male, staring into the coppery eyes with his own white ones, the amount of emotions running through them was something Sebastian could not believe. _''Oh, 'Seb', your will truly is admirable, but like anything else in the world, it will diminish''. _Sebastian swallowed and felt a hand upon his chest, trailing his musculature. _''Gross bastard..''._


	12. Chapter 12

_**The Evil Within: ''Edge of Insanity'' Chapter Twelve**_

One moment after another, everything he had endured so far was inane. There was little logic behind everything that he had observed and had gone through, but he could certainly tell that he was bordering the edge of insanity. Many matters seemed to be of little importance now, and even the most gruesome events could make the detective laugh. Maybe one could blame him for succumbing so easily, but having your limits tested and exceeded, there was little he could do when his weaknesses were exploited and taken advantage of. He felt like a moth drawn to the fire, and simultaneously he felt like a fly caught in the web of a spider, unable to move, only hoping for his dear life to be spared from whatever horrible fate was destined upon him. Incapacitated, being unable to move a limb strained him direly, making him sweat to the point he could not phantom his own situation. The change of temperature was irregular, and it felt like he was bathing in snow whilst his body was on fire- the two forces colliding felt strangely satisfying, but he could not deny that his existence was slowly ebbing away.

The realization that he possibly could never return again to the physical world hit him hard. He would not abandon much, that was certain, but he would abandon the pride he had, the little that was left from this journey. Sebastian could compel himself to succumb to this abomination like he has done before, no more struggling, no more pain. But was that truly the way he wanted to go? His head was a whirlwind of emotions and his eyes were on constant guard, struggling to remain open with all the energy that had been drained. The last thought that ran through his mind was one of giving in, but simultaneously, another memory collided with it. The day he signed up for this job, the reasons why, and why he had come this far to only give up now. Would he relent so easily, knowing that all he had ever done was in vain?He couldn't possibily think that giving up was going to do anyone any good. This monster would ravage its way through him, then through all that stands in his way, and then continue his reign in the physical world untill all he deems unworthy lay dead beneath his feet. The havoc that was to be unleashed then, nobody could cope with it. Nobody would be safe. Sebastian's eyes closed for a brief moment as he teared his gaze away from the man before him, taking a sharp inhale through his nose to compose himself, steadying his breathing.

The room was devoid of reality, it shifted perpetually, adjusting shape and only the enormous heart in the middle of the room kept beating. The constant tremor that it caused ran through the floor, surged into Sebastian's feet and drilled into his head. He reluctantly memorized the times the tremor ran through his body, it almost soothed him, which was not something he had expected. However, the comfort he found in the heart's beating reminded him of the day his daughter was born, which also brought sorrow and loss. His entire body pressed back against the wall, tensing up as his entire chest expanded with a deep inhale, allowing his emotions to flood freely. Being exposed before to Ruvik left him with no care, he could not bother any longer to keep himself together, but few things kept him going. He was not entirely _broken._ The man before him was persistent, trailing his hand over the flesh that craved for attention. It reacted to the touch, the wound gaped and insects came crawling out of them as excessive blood poured along, the amount that came was without doubt more than five litres. Exactly what a human body contains. Sebastian's throat cleared as he refused to make eye contact, the insects bit at his skin and the blood followed a trail towards the center of the room: to the heart. The silence was unnerving, except for the heartbeat that continued, the detective grit his teeth as he managed to force copper eyes open.

Ruvik was smiling, which knowingly wasn't a genuine sign, and thus something that had no good intentions. Bracing himself, Sebastian prepared for a horrible fate that he now could not prevent from happening. Instead, he was going to twist Ruvik's logic against him. _''I may be the only one in this hellhole that's willing to help you. You can do anything you want to me, but if I kill myself, even you can't stop me then. You need me to help you. I know that now''._ Sebastian's words were awfully content, without stutter or struggle. Ruvik's expression remained content aswell, but on his mind struck realization. His pearly white eyes digged into the copper ones of Sebastian, head tilting and his smile reappearing, moving the hand on the other's chest towards the other's chin, cupping it. _''That is true. But I know you will not do such. Otherwise I would have not picked you, Seb. Your colleagues may die if you threaten me again'''. _Sebastian growled in return, his brows furrowing as he jolted forth towards Ruvik, which was evidently allowed. Ruvik stepped back, smoothly so, and the jolt of Sebastian caused him to fall straight onto the floor, on his chest. _''You made a fool out of yourself enough, dear Seb. You don't have to amuse me''._ Sebastian grunted out from the impact, swimming in his own pool of blood as his palms tried to find a steady spot to push himself up from, but he couldn't get any grip. He looked up towards Ruvik who still was smiling, moving around the detective in a circular motion. _''Do you know how it feels to be abandoned? Everyone I know has betrayed me. My own parents. The only one I cared for was my sister- and she too was taken from me. And this all is my punishment, Seb. But I will live again, I deserve such, and everyone, all that will go against me will burn''._

Sebastian's eyes glazed onto the beating heart in the center that almost froze as Ruvik spoke, almost on command. His gaze slowly moved to Ruvik again who was blocking his visual towards the heart, standing before it as he bend through his knees and moved a hand to run through Sebastian's ebony locks, petting his dearest dog. Ofcourse, nobody would be pleased with such a thing, the detective for one was aggrivated by the motion, but he gave in, his eyes closed and his breathing became more regular. _''So as you can see, Seb, you can obey me. I will treat you as my dearest pet''. _The strange, lurid sensation overcame him and he stopped himself from trying to get up. He instead lied down on the floor and the blood slowly vanished as he succumbed. Once the burned digits of the slender hand retracted, he gave himself consent to push himself up to a sitting position, one knee bend and his eyes narrowed, glazing over Ruvik and the heart. _''Tell me why..- why do you think everyone deserves to die?''._ Sebastian spoke with sincerity. His sympathy for the man returned and he could not help to feel tranced by the man's former words. He knew the feeling exactly, perhaps not having endured it in the same way, but he knew what loss meaned, and he knew that drinking himself to near death and avoiding his duty wasn't what he was supposed to do. He was neglicting himself and the people he vowed to protect. He broke his pledge, and perhaps this is why Ruvik chose him, so he could be punished for what he did._ ''Ruvik..tell me''. _Sebastian's throat cleared, adding a last word, quickly, possibly trying to stay on the good side of the abomination. _''Please''._

Ruvik looked thoughtful for once. As if he was actually considering these words that he heard. The long white coat hugged his form perfectly, exposing his slender form that lacked any physical training, but thin and malformed as it was, it always had something appealing to it, and Sebastian could no longer deny it. _''Because my revenge will not end. Jimenez betrayed me, who I thought was a true friend of mine, but not even those I trusted were showing remorse. I have lost faith in humanity. I will end it, if not reign it…''. _


	13. Chapter 13

**The Evil Within: Chapter Thirteen**

**Sanity-Check**

It is difficult to have a grasp on reality when your body is in a coma - a state where you live, yet your mind dwells elsewhere. It roams, searching for answers, hoping they will be granted sometime soon. But even a coma can last long, days if not months, and if one is unfortunate, it can consume years of your life. But does any ever wonder that you are fighting a mental battle inside of your own head? Possibly so, but that does not erase the option that you're on the verge of death. Your body, now a mere vessel that can be possessed for another spirit if they manage to control it, or an entity. That is the battle you fight, and that is the battle you must win, for if that fails, all will be lost. The world as you know it will change, and it will exist no longer - if this entity succeeds in making his life true once again, if blood returns to his veins in a new vessel, the human race will kneel in subjugation, a new era will begin.

A vague moment of light flickered before his eyes - Sebastian's eyes - as he had closed them after the words of the man. He felt himself become weaker, the lassitude had consumed him whole, and he only craved to leave this nightmare. Leaning back against the wall, he scraped his fingertips over the bloodied surface underneath his skin, prodding against the thick tissue layer of intestines spread on the ground. He could barely move, every muscle ached and his head hurt even more, but even if the feeling of pain was an odd familiar one, he couldn't help but to think death was not destined for him. After a minute of composing himself, his eyelids lifted to visualize the sight before him, looking at the entity with sheer distaste - for that is all that he felt in the moment. He had been taken from his own world, forced into some kind of computer that linked his brain to the main brain, namely the one of Ruvik. Not without notice went the provoking of perpetually being reminded of his deceased daughter, if not deceased wife, if she's not missing, although he couldn't answer that question for himself. Clarity was all he wanted as of now - what would happen if he let Ruvik do what he wanted? Sebastian had a few thoughts in mind: he would be sexually abused, although if he would enjoy it was an answer that shifted from yes to no in his head constantly. Secondly, would Ruvik take it as validation for keeping the detective as his personal playtoy - forever?

The detective felt remorse in what he's done so far, namely being so kind to an entity that couldn't grasp how it felt to be stuck here - or did he? Ruvik has been stuck here for aslong as he could remember, and he could also tell that the man had known love from his sister. But the way the child was raised, he didn't really have the desired childhood he deserved, but the question was, did he ever want a normal childhood? Sebastian couldn't start comparing what they had in common, _again_, for he noticed that it made him more sympathetic towards the other, weaker in a mental and physical state, and he couldn't allow such to happen again. He shook his head in attempt to clear his mind, erase all the surfacing thoughts he struggled to surpress. Coppery eyes slowly looked around as he saw Ruvik no longer - the man dissapeared as Sebastian struggled to remain awake from the bloodloss, and he couldn't comprehend why - he was at his weakest now. Why risk to leave him all by himself? He rubbed his head with the palm of his hand, pushing away the stale blood upon his traumatized features, steadying his breathing as the heart in the center of the room had dissapeared aswell, though the detective had memorized the constant tremor it gave off before - it was drilled into his mind.

As Sebastian slowly pushed himself up, he could feel that his knees were going to cave in, making him all the more reluctant to continue, but there were no other options, he had to move on. The headache didn't fade either, though thankfully it was mitigated by the absence of Ruvik and the beating heart. As he looked down at himself, he saw his tunic again - it was ripped and ragged at some places, but he got it back somehow, feeling less vulnerable than before. And by one miracle or another, he saw a pool of blood in the center where the heart used to be, but an object glinted in the middle of it. He groaned at the gaping wounds, but he pulled through, slowly making his way to the center of the room before his right knee gave in and he fell down on the ground. _''Ngh..damn, this is no fun''. _He slowly crawled forth and eyed the pool of blood in hesitation, but eventually shoved his arm in it, and pulled out the object he had seen before: it was black - it was his gun. The gun he had lost before, but why would it be returned to him, unless someone else took care of that? Perhaps Oda, or Kidman? That would mean one of the two would be well and alive, and they were searching for him. But even that gave him no reassurance as the entity controlling this world was a master manipulator, possessing a silver tongue that could break the roughest and most resistant of minds. He perused the gun a while longer, counting how many bullets were left, and luckily, three were there, it wasn't much, but he thought it could suffice after all he had endured.

As soon as he placed the gun back in its holster, he felt something pull at him - the pool he was kneeling before, it was warping its swirls of blood around his arm, the force being enough to pull him inside as he got consumed entirely, unable to object, he felt the river of blood drown him completely. He grunted, his eyes half-lidded as hours later, he awoke on an open field of grass and sunflowers, which caused him to widen his eyes in shock as this was nothing he had seen before. Clearing his throat, he pressed a hand against his temple, slowly pushing himself up as he shook his head, standing on both feet, albeit wobbly. He had no idea where he was, or how he could escape this certain area, but the bright sun, the breezes and the sunflowers made him more keen to leave as this was the first time he felt comfortable, but was that a good sign? As his gaze moved down, he checked if he still had his gun, and with that confirmed, he continued his path towards a cave in the distance, the sunflowers allowing a path to be clear of them as it led onwards - to the cave. As he approached, he saw him again, the man that had been the fuel to his nightmares: Ruvik. The man phased through the rockwall of the cavern as he drifted towards Sebastian, although the man's malformed face seemed to hint no expression - not one of amusement, and not one of remorse. Silvery-white eyes lingered upon the bronze, coppery ones of Sebastian as he walked past, without a word, without care.

Sebastian was heavily confounded, Ruvik could see him, didn't he? He looked at him. But he didn't care, nor bothered to try to play a mindgame with him again. Or was this all part of Ruvik's plan? Ignoring his pet so it would come running back to his owner in attempt for attention? Sebastian followed, just to figure out why he was being ignored - but why did it bother him so much? He walked on, and he walked on, and eventually the both of them got into a clearing - the sun shining brightly down at the pair, but Ruvik kept his back turned to him, yet his head was lifted towards the sky. Sebastian approach hesistantly, his right hand upon the hilt of his gun as he remained cautious. _''Ruvik...why are we here?''._ The other man tilted his head slightly to acknowledge the detective's presence, smirking once again. _''Do you not like what I have given you?''._ Ruvik asked as he looked up again, the wind brushing against his skin and against the white coat that now exposed some of his figure by being forced aside. Coppery eyes glazed upon the figure of the other as he shook the lust from his head, looking around momentarily before answering. _''You mean being stuck here, with -you-? Not knowing where my partner is and Kidman? You torturing me?''._ Ruvik laughed. He laughed. _''You make it sound as if it is a bad thing, Seb''._


End file.
